In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a fastener removal tool of the type which includes multiple tool elements maintained in a trough shaped carrier. The separate tool elements are foldable between a storage position within the trough shaped carrier and a work position in which separate elements are folded outwardly about pivot pins used to mount the tool elements within the trough shaped carrier.
Various tools, such as knife blades, Allen wrenches and the like are often incorporated in a single composite tool incorporating a storage element or bracket with the individual tool elements pivotally mounted therein and foldable between a position within the bracket and a position projecting from the bracket for use. Such tools have been made available for example as a device which includes multiple sized Allen wrenches and other types of wrench devices wherein three, four or more tool elements are incorporated at each end of an elongate bracket member. Such tools have been principally limited to embodiments involving cutting tools such as knife blades and fastener tools such as Allen wrenches and screwdrivers. Such tools have not been highly useful or available for use in body shops. The present invention provides a tool useful particularly in a body shop environment.